I Don't Wanna Be in Love
by rockmysocks456
Summary: HARDLY Arthur and Ariadne pairing because they BREAK UP because they DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER! Songfic: I Don't Wanna Be In Love - Good Charlotte


__

* I DON'T WANNA BE IN LOVE (DANCEFLOOR ANTHEM) - GOOD CHARLOTTE.

_HARDLY, Arthur and Ariadne pairing because they break up because they DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER. I actually didn't like them together as a couple. Anyways... READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Arthur stared intently at his phone which sat on his counter, as he stood in the kitchen, waiting. Just, waiting.

_**He was always, giving her attention, working hard, to find the things she mentioned, he was dedicated, but most suckers hated, that girl was fine but she didn't, appreciate him.**_

Arthur stood up, leaving his phone, snatching up his keys, he took off out the door, clambered into his car, pulling out of his driveway, he drove...

Back in his house his phone rang. The caller ID read: _Ariadne_

_**She calls him up, she's trippin' on the phone now, he had to get up and he aint comin' home now, he's trying to forget her, that's how we come with him, when he first met her, when they first got together...**_

Arthur had alot on his mind. He drove, his signature expressionless face painted on thinly veiling his true expression of heartache and depression. He drove thinking of how they'd gotten together, how he'd always put in his absolute top effort at their relationship, how she hadn't...

_**Everybody! Put up your hands say, "I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!" Feel the beat now! If you got nothing left, say, "I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!"**_

She'd taken him for granted, he courted her in the way he'd been taught to as a boy, flowers and nice dates and everything, but she always put work first. And though at this moment she would deny it, she knew it to be true. That was why they couldn't be together. Arthur always put work first _except_ when it came to relationships. He pulled over to the side of the dark, empty road and slammed his forehead into the steering wheel thinking, _why?_

_**Back it up now, you got a reason to live! Say, "I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!" **_

Starting up the car again Arthur drove, for about twenty miles until reaching a favorite bar of his. He parked by the curb, depositing his keys in his deep pockets, he strode in. Noticing Dom at the bar, he took a seat beside him and ordered himself a beer.

_**To the beat... To the beat... To the beat... You got nothing to lose, don't be afraid to get down...**_

"I broke up with Ariadne." Arthur said after a long drink from his bottle.

Dom shrugged and patting the Point man on the shoulder he said, "Knew it would happen sometime. She didn't... I hate to be the one to say this to you, Arthur, but she told us... She was afraid when you said you loved her because she... She doesn't love you back."

_**We break up. It's something that we do now. Everyone, has got to do it sometime...**_

Arthur stared off into space contemplating this and his beer slipped from his grasp landing with a dull thud on the wooden surface of the bar, tilting dangerously before settling back down on the counter.

_**It's okay. Let it go. Get out there and find someone.**_

"Arthur..." Dom began consolingly but Arthur shook his head, rubbing his palms into his eyes.

"I don't love her either, Cobb." Arthur said in a level tone.

Dom smiled, "Well that's-"

Arthur dropped his face into his arms which were crossed over the counter, staring blankly, his emotions threatning to show, he did not allow them to...

_**It's too late, to be trippin' on the phone here. Get off the wire know everything is good here. Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin, a chance to get out there and find a new one...**_

Arthur lifted his head when the door clanged open. Ariadne stood in the doorway, she said breathlessly,

"Arthur, please take me back, you love me..."

Dom stared wide-eyed, switching his gaze from Arthur to Ariadne at a rapid pace waiting for Arthur to respond.

"Ariadne... No. I don't... love you."

Ariadne opened her mouth to respond but finding no words, she turned on her heel and left.

_**Everybody! Put up your hands say, "I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!" Feel the beat now, if you got nothing left say, "I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!"**_

Dom shook Arthur shoulder gently as the younger man stared at the spot where Ariadne had just been and said softly,

"Forget about her, Arthur."

Arthur swallowed and nodded turning back to face the bar.

"Yeah."

He took a swig from his bottle and knew, he would forget her. Because inside he knew for sure, he didn't love her.

_**Back it up now, you got a reason to live, say, "I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!" Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down, say, "I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!"**_

_**No, no...**_

_**Now you know what to do,**_

_**So come on, feelin' good...**_

THE END! (REVIEW!)


End file.
